bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27459579-20190111091712/@comment-26540569-20190207181554
Analyse: Kuwinn vs Sozi So, damit das ganze irgendwann mal beendet werden kann, mach ich weiter mit der Analyse.. Ich fange mal mit der HR von DerSozi vs RR von Kuwinn '''an. Also das Intro ist eigentlich lustig gewesen, was mich etwas stört, ist diese Johnny vs Casa scheiße, keine ahnung was das soll haha. Egal weiter geht’s mit dem ersten Part. Den Opener finde ich ziemlich witzig, auch wenn das kein Punch ist. Die nächsten zwei Lines finde ich nur semi gut und zwar, weil dieses „ich wohne in seinem Darm“ echt Kindergarten ist. Zeile 5 und 6 ist sehr widersprüchlich. Wurde aber schön in Kuwinn RR thematisiert. Dazu komme ich später noch. Die ganze sache mit der angeblichen Romanze mit mir, ist halt irgendwie unspektakulär, keine Ahnung. Es hat einfach kein Effekt für mich, es sind ganz okay Lines dabei, das Ganze hätte ich vielleicht auf ein 4er gekürzt, wenn überhaupt. Fand den vergleich zu nici pony lustig, dass sogar sie neidisch werden, aber ansonsten fand ich nichts wirklich gut. Kommen wir zum zweiten Part. Das mit Kuwinn’s Name finde ich viel zu unspektakulär, aus Kuwinn ein Win zu machen ist halt echt nicht gut. Die lines 2 und 3 finde ich relativ gut, auch wenn das eigentlich nicht wirklich krass punchen möchte, weil das von dir kommt und du nicht mal ein Sieg hast, außer einen durch Aufgabe. Das mit dem wannabe Gangster ist echt bullshit. Der nächste 4er über das unverdiente weiterkommen ist wieder nur semi gut, weil das von dir kommt. Du bist eigentlich im viertel geflogen. Die letzten 5 Lines sind richtig gut, Highlight der Runde. So kommen wir zur RR von Kuwinn. Intro finde ich nicht wirklich gut, ich weiß zwar, was er damit bezwecken wollte, wurde aber viel zu schwach umgesetzt. Den ersten vierer im ersten Part finde ich okay. Die nächsten 2 Lines nach dem 4er sind richtig gut und greifen Sozis Logikfehler gut an. Die nächsten zwei Lines sind wieder okay. Den pseudorealtalk fand ich viel besser und lustiger als den Versuch von Sozi uns als Pärchen abzustempeln. Kommen wir zum 2. Part: die Win line genau so unnötig wie in der hr. die nächste Line finde ich richtig gut. Den wannabe Gangster line ist wiederum standard. Danach kommt der abschluss der runde und den finde ich richtig geil, schön diese Passage umgedreht. Und das Feature ist genial eingesetzt worden. Hehe Okay Fazit: das ist wahrscheinlich die beste hinrunde, die Sozi jemals gebracht hat, probs dafür. Paar gute Lines aber leider auch viel unnötiges. Die RR von kuwinn hat mich jetzt auch nicht vom Hocker gehauen, aber er hat die bessere Technik und mehr gute Lines. '''2:1 an Kuwinn Sooo Kuwinn HR vs Sozi RR Das Intro finde ich richtig geil, puncht schön und ist richtig erniedrigend. Weiter so mein Schüler. Den Opener find ich gut. Der nächste vierer ist eher standard. Line 7 und 8 sind richtig geil. Schöne Selbstironie. Die nächsten 2 Lines sind wieder okay. Die 4 Klatschen holen Lines finde ich gut, aber der reim holn auf niveau ist ja richtiger Absturz… den letzten vierer finde ich wieder gut. So machen wir weiter mit dem zweiten Part. Den ersten vierer im zweiten part finde ich okay, mehr nicht. Die nächsten zwei Lines finde ich richtig geil, ich glaube das ungarische Alphabet hat über 40 Buchstaben, richtig schöne Übertreibung. Die zwei Lines darauf sind wieder okay. Die Mylittlepony line finde ich wieder geil. Die nächsten 2 Lines mit dem Fehler sind ziemlich gut, und die 4 letzten Lines sind ein solider Abschluss. So RR von sozi. Das Intro… i don’t know, ich finde es irgendwie unnötig.. kommt nicht an das von Kuwinn ran. So den Opener finde ich ziemlich solide. Die 2 Lines darauf finde ich nicht so toll, Kuwinn ist doch bereit zum battlen, wieso sollte er es nicht sein? Der nächste vierer ist gut. Ja diese Technik Lines kommen nicht gut an, wenn darauf erklärt auf ernst reimt. Den letzten vierer finde ich echt nicht gut. Woher soll Kuwinn wissen, dass du nur 8 Minuten MLP geguckt hast? Und zu sagen GoooN hätte ihn durchs nicht einreichen gefickt ist mehr standard als standard. Kommen wir zum 2. Part. Den ersten vierer finde ich kacke, fand den namen mini-winnie aber ziemlich witzig. Oh mann wieder ein technik-punch und dann aber aktiv auf sieht reimen, uiui, nene sorry sozi. Zeile 7 und 8 sind ziemlich gute Lines. Dann wieder pseudorealtalk, der 0 Sinn ergibt. Du sagst zuerst, dass ich was mit ihm am laufen habe und ihn liebe und jetzt soll ich schlecht über ihn denken und wie dumm er ist? Nene Logikfehler auf höchstem Niveau mein Freund. Lines 13-14 finde ich echt gut, 15-16 standard. Das Outro fand ich ziemlich gut. Fazit: Wir haben hier eine ganz solide HR mit einem geilen Intro und auf der anderen Seite eine ganz Okay RR… Ich wollte eigentlich ein 1:0 an Kuwinn geben, weil mich seine Runde nicht zu 100% überzeugen konnte, aber will die Leistung von Sozi nicht schlecht reden, deswegen gebe ich hier wieder ein 2:1 an Kuwinn. 'Endergebnis: Kuwinn 4:2 DerSoz'i Also, es war eigentlich ein sehr amüsantes Battle. Leider finde ich die RR von Sozi nicht gut, Diesmal fand ich sogar seine HR besser. Keine Ahnung, ob du Probleme hattest mit dem Kontern von Kuwinns HR, weil mir hat die RR gegen Pony echt gut gefallen, aber ja egal. Trotzdem Probs an beide!